Male-Hood Isn't Everything, You Know
by umbreonhyper
Summary: So what happens when an Umbreon makes Mew mad? Well, she gives him a lover as punishment, one that is literally a part of him. And the worst part is, he can't even properly lick himself anymore!


"Come on! There's got to be a female here somewhere!" cried the male Umbreon. He had searched through the forests all day for a female Eeveelution. After all, it was spring and this was the time of year when. female Pokémon went into heat. It was also the time of year where he could finally find a suitable mate for himself.

Unfortunately, this part of the forest was completely devoid of other Pokémon. It was plentiful with fruit from trees and water from the nearby river, but he had been the only one to discover it so far. And that wasn't good if you were a horny male Umbreon.

"This sucks!" He yelled, rising up on his hind legs and stomping hard on his front ones. His black and yellow fur stood on end. "Where am I going to find a female in a forest like this?!"

He continued cursing and venting his frustration to himself, grabbing hold of his ears with his paws and tugging hard. He grit his teeth, growling lowly to himself and trying hard to ignore the irritating tingle of arousal in his loins. His black tail waved back and forth, exposing the pair of grape-sized testicles covered in short, black fuzz and a bright red 4-inch long penis.

Then the Umbreon let out a long drawn-out sigh.

"This is pointless." he admitted to himself out loud. "Might as well go home and lick myself. Only thing I ever get some fun out of around here anyway." Sweeping a patch of dirt out of his way for no reason, the Umbreon began a long, weary trek back to his cave home.

He had only taken five steps before his body was suddenly hit by a fast pink blur. Yelping in surprise, the Umbreon was sent rolling around in the dirt for a little before landing painfully on his back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was having so much fun just flying through here and I was distracted by all the pretty trees and the wind felt good my face." A fast-talking high-pitched voice said at a speed so quick that he could barely make the words out. The male Umbreon groaned.

"How are you doing? Are you all right? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I? How about some candy? That makes everything feel better! I love jawbreakers! Their the ones that last the most amount of time in my mouth. It's so good when you're just sucking on a sweet ball for hours and hours and hours! And then this one time, I accidentally swallowed one, and then I felt like I had a big lump in my stomach..."

The Umbreon ignored the pokemon's ramblings, instead making sure that his body was okay and getting to his feet. His body was turned away from said pokemon, so he had no idea who it was.

"...and then I felt like my tongue was on fire! It turns out that it wasn't candy at all despite being a dark red cherry-looking berry! Do you like berries? I love berries! My favorite is all of them! And did you know-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" shouted the Umbreon, turning around to face the pokemon after finally. His eyes were clenched down in anger, so he did not actually see who he was talking to. "Can't you see that I'm busy looking for a female here?! Thanks for the apology, but I'm not gonna sit here all day and listen to you prattle on about NOTHING AT ALL!"

At the end of his sentence, the Umbreon finally opened his eyes and gave a glare at the pokemon in front of him. And then he wished he hadn't.

In front of him stood a pink-furred cat-like pokemon, with a long flowing tail that ended in a bulbous tip and two wide blue eyes that were currently staring at him in shock. It was Mew, the legendary God pokemon. And as he stared at her, he realized that those eyes were now becoming wet with tears. A shadow fell across her face, a low whine escaping her as her surprise slowly gave way to sadness and hurt.

"You're m-m-mean!" she cried, sobs escaping her. "I was only trying to be nice." Her body shook as her breathing became erratic. The male Umbreon's ears flattened themselves to his head when he heard her sobs, guilt and shame racking his mind as the realization of what he'd done settled in.

"You know what?!" she suddenly yelled, her eyes becoming filled with rage. "You males are all the same! All you think about are how us females can pleasure that little stick and pair of balls between your legs!" An evil-looking pink aura appeared around Mew, making her look demented. The Umbreon tried to speak, but all he could do was sputter and babble as his fear overtook his voice.

"In fact, I should just cut yours off for talking to me like that!" Mew shouted. The Umbreon's eyes widened in terror, and he turned and began to run. Unfortunately, the god Pokemon was having none of it, extending a paw out and encasing him in a pink, transparent bubble. The Umbreon yelled in surprise as he suddenly bumped into the barrier, landing back on his rump. He sprang to his feet and began yelling for help while trying to scratch at the bubble's surface with his tiny paws. However, it was reinforced with Mew's magic, rendering it indestructible.

"No!" he shouted at her desperately, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! PLEASE DON'T CASTRATE ME!" Tears filled his eyes as he placed his paws onto his crotch and laid down with his eyes clenched shut.

Mew simply stared at him, placing her paw under her chin and thinking about what she should do. "While I appreciate your apology, I'm still going to punish you."

The Umbreon's eyes shot open at these words, and he instantly began thrashing around in the bubble, wailing in half-crazed fear. Mew rolled her eyes, raising her paws at him and freezing him in place. His body stilled mid-thrash, his eyes shifting around quickly while tears continued to pour.

"Come on!" Mew said in an unimpressed tone. "You're acting pathetic! Take it like a male!" She turned his body upside down to look at his male organs. "...Even if you're not much of one."

The Umbreon's sad eyes suddenly became angry. He looked at her, unable to speak, but with Mew's psychic abilities, she was able to read his mind. And what she heard infuriated her.

"Oh, so I'm not big enough for you bitch?! I'd lick myself rather than ever mate with you! Go choke on a dick!" His thoughts said in an angry and defiant voice.

Mew opened her mouth, but closed it almost immediately. Her eyes glowed pink as her anger reached its peak. The Umbreon's defiance melted away at her glare, his frozen body shaking as Mew's magic became unstable. A large pink glow emitted itself from her body, getting brighter and brighter and almost blinding the Umbreon from its intensity. A silent scream escaped him while his eyes clenched themselves shut in anticipation of whatever horrible thing Mew was going to do. He passed out from the fear and adrenaline, but not before hearing the god Pokemon's voice one last time.

"Choke on a penis, huh? How could I do that when you have one that will be too large for any female?

* * *

The Umbreon slowly opened his eyes, blinking from the glaring sunlight coming in from the entrance to his cave home. He felt really light-headed from the horrible dream he had. It was one of the most terrifying he'd ever had in his life, and also the most real.

With his eyes closed, the Umbreon reached a paw down to feel his crotch, and sighed with relief when he found it was in place within its sheath. He felt a little lower on his body, and smiled at the pleasure of touching his furry balls.

"Thank god, it was only a dream." He said out loud to himself. He sat up on all fours, shaking his body of the ruffles in his fur. As he shook, he felt the familiar sensation of lust enter his body abruptly. It was very strong and hard to resist, his penis erecting almost instantly.

"Already? Hmmm... I guess I could play with myself for a few minutes." With that, the Umbreon rolled onto his side, spread his legs out, and bent his head down between them to begin licking at the red, sensitive head of his tapered penis.

The sensation was phenomenal, his little pink licker coating his sensitive male organ in saliva. His balls quivered in joy, almost vibrating. He was so caught up in his self-induced pleasure that he didn't see the pink glow emitting from his balls and penis.

"Oh wow!" The Umbreon thought to himself. "My cock feels weird, almost like its throbbing."

With the Umbreon's eyes closed, he didn't see that his red penis was stretching further from his sheath, while his balls grew a little in diameter. The small furry sac seemed to bloat up like it was being filled with air, while his sheath was widened to allow the thicker penis through. The changes barely registered to the Umbreon, who was now moaning as his tongue lapped at the tip of his extended penis.

"Mmmmmmmm..." he moaned, eyes closed from the indescribable pleasure. Without even opening them, the Umbreon proceeded to widen his mouth and completely envelope the head of his extending organ. His black, furry balls continued to bloat, now the size of oranges. A wet, splashing sound made itself known as his balls quivered in need. The knot of the canine penis poked out from the sheath, inflating as well.

The Umbreon squinted his eyes as his mouth began to feel like it was being filled with a lot more penis than usual. His red organ was now just as long as his body, rendering it unnecessary for him to even bend his body down to get to it. He stopped licking for a moment, pulling back and opening his eyes to get a good look at his long red rod. He stared at it with a half-lidded look for a second before his content expression turned into one of horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted. "WHAT IN ARCEUS HAPPENED TO MY DICK?!" The Umbreon rolled back onto all fours, wincing as his now foot-long rod scraped against the ground. His softball-sized balls jiggled slightly, hanging low enough to almost touch the dirt beneath his paws.

"This...this can't be real." He murmured to himself in disbelief, staring down at his now-huge male-hood. However, as if determined to prove him wrong, the Umbreon's penis grew another few inches right in front of him, moving past his front paws and under his chin. His balls swelled even more, jiggling slightly as they finally settled onto the soft dirt. The sight of his now grotesquely-large cock and balls made the Umbreon's mouth drop in shock.

"Stop it!" He yelled to the empty air, determined to speak to the perverted force of nature that was making his penis and testicles grow. His scrotum now sat behind him, bigger than ever. He actually had to spread his legs slightly to accompany its girth.

"Why are you doing this?!" He pleaded. "I didn't do anything wrong!" His statement was answered only by his cock growing wider in diameter and making its way past his chin and into his line of sight. His balls continued to bloat up as well, spreading his legs further against his will.

The Umbreon stared dumbly at his immense cock tip, with the phallus's veins bulging at the new girth that was being added. He shivered slightly at the feeling of his organ rubbing up against the soft, cool dirt. The sensation was like that of a thousand feathers rubbing against his dick.

"PleEEEEEeeeeease, someone stoooooOOOOOOP this! Ugh!" He groaned in misery and pleasure, attempting to walk forward toward the entrance of the cave but being weighed down by the size of his cock. His bowling-ball sized testicles laid dormant on the ground and might as well have been prison balls, just without the chains.

Before he could take another step, the Umbreon's cock and balls decided to grow at the same time. His balls sloshed with the growing amount of cum, making him moan at the pleasure. At the same time, his rear end was raised into the air as his testicles reached the size of his body. His dick on the other hand, continued to grow even further away from his body, becoming as wide as a tree trunk and spreading his arms and legs apart while taking him off the ground. The Umbreon whined at his predicament, waving his legs pathetically, yet unable to get anywhere because his large phallus was preventing them from meeting the earth underneath him. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the Umbreon felt a rising sense of lust and heat enter his body, pushing away all thoughts of this perverted situation.

"Oh god...so horny...need...to cum..." the Umbreon moaned, forgetting all about how scary it was that his penis was enlarged to the point of ridiculousness along with his testicles becoming big enough to pass as human exercise balls.

"Oh Arceus...That feels so good..." the Umbreon continued, rubbing his paws against the large, thick penis that he now possessed. In the very back of his mind, he could vaguely remember that this was completely wrong on every level, but all that got pushed to the back of his head as his balls sloshed and quivered in desperate need of orgasm.

"Can't h-hold it!" said the Umbreon to himself as his red eyes fluttered to the back of his head in pleasure. The thick, sensitive penis, which was now just as large, if not larger than his body, shook underneath him like a volcano just waiting to erupt. He wrapped his forelegs around the thick base of his cock, moaning at the indescribable pleasure of his soft pads rubbing up against the pink sensitive flesh and the bumpy veins. His hind legs hung over his big, fur-covered balls, his tail raising into the air like a dog in heat and showing his anus off for the world to see.

The Umbreon nuzzled his length softly, enjoying the feel of his pink, sensitive cock flesh rubbing against the tip of his nose. He slowly closed his eyes, lifting his head off of his penis before opening his mouth and letting his drooling tongue hang out so he could pant. Then the Umbreon bent his head down and began to lap at the exposed pink skin of his penis. A few more moans left him as he began to kiss and grope at the large tree-trunk of a cock underneath him. Meanwhile, the very tip of his manhood (which had a two-inch long urethra opening) began to release its first few drops of precum.

The combination, of rubbing, licking, kissing, and squeezing of the Umbreon eventually paid off, resulting in him throwing his head back and releasing a long drawn-out howl at the same time his cock orgasmed. Thick, round globs of semen shot out of his penis, splattering all over the walls and covering the cave floor in gallons of Pokemon fluid. The Umbreon's balls shook as they kept expelling more cum through the large cock, while the Umbreon himself kept moaning and shaking his body back and forth over his dick. He instinctively began thrusting on top of his cock, tongue hanging out of his mouth and closed eyes facing upwards toward the ceiling.

For several minutes, the only noises being made were the Umbreon's roaring moans as another gallon of thick, white cum shot from the tip of his cock. It splattered onto the dirt and made the already sizable puddle of canine semen even bigger. All the while, the Umbreon gyrated his body in pleasure.

"Wow..." he muttered, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion from the intensity of the orgasm he had just experienced. He lifted his head off of the sensitive pink flesh of his enlarged manhood. By now, he had already figured out that this was because of Mew, but strangely enough, that didn't really matter to him at the moment. He paid more attention to how soft and comfortable it felt to be laying on his dog penis.

"That was better than having sex..." the Umbreon mumbled tiredly. He lifted his head off of the pink penis to properly observe it.

"I should probably pray to her to change me back..." he thought. For a long moment, there was silence, broken only by the dripping sound of excess cum making its way out of the Umbreon's dick hole. Then the Umbreon smirked and went back to laying his head down on it.

"Or I could just wait a little while...maybe tomorrow." He thought giddily. Letting out an exhausted yawn, the Eeveelution closed his eyes and hugged the shaft of his penis, falling asleep not long afterwards.

* * *

The legendary Pokemon Mew stood just outside of the cave, facing away from the entrance while watching the sun continue to rise just above the horizon. Her ears perked up attentively as a sound between a yell and moan echoed from the cave behind her. A wry smirk made its way across her face while she giggled evilly.

"Well, he sounds happy enough. I guess he's learned his lesson about being a grump and thinking about just his male-hood all the time." Mew floated a few feet off the ground. Meanwhile, a few more pleasured moans escaped the cave behind her, as well as a slow-moving trail of shiny, white cum. It flowed along the floor at the speed of molasses, growing steadily wider as more came out by the second. Mew tilted her head curiously, then floated down until her face was centimeters away from the white stuff. She sniffed at it a few times, getting a very strong scent of male juices.

"I guess he REALLY enjoyed it, then." She thought, ears twitching as she pulled away from the widening trail of cum. A few more moans left the cave, along with the sounds of something splattering onto the floor in messy-sounding fashion. "I guess I better head in and see how he's doing. Hope I didn't go too overboard with my magic." With that, the god Pokemon floated into the cave and squinted her eyes to see better.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh..." She heard. Turning her head towards the direction of the sound, Mew floated through the air, then paused, eyes widening at what had to be the biggest penis she had ever seen. Her mouth dropped open in awe, not really expecting to see the monster of a cock underneath a tired-looking Umbreon. The dog Pokemon was currently lying on it like it was the world's best pillow, eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

Mew sweat-dropped, then groaned. She didn't think that her curse on the Umbreon would be so literal.

"Heh heh..." she laughed nervously to herself, raising a paw to scratch the back of her head. "Maybe I should be more careful about how I use my magic..."

...

"Arceus is going to kill me." Mew groaned.


End file.
